


Jackie Throws a Tantrum

by accidentallyonpurpose



Series: The Light Of My Life [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Greg knows how to handle a wobbly, Hugs, M/M, Mycroft is a Softie, Mycroft knows the theory but is shaky on the practice, Temper Tantrums, dad mycroft holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyonpurpose/pseuds/accidentallyonpurpose
Summary: Jackie has a bit of a tantrum, and Greg helps Mycroft get through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another with Jackie!

The day had started off normally. It was a rare weekend that both Greg and Mycroft had off, and they were hosting Greg’s children as a result. Their mother was going to drop them off in a few hours, and Greg and Mycroft were getting the flat ready. Mycroft had sat Jackie, now two years old, on the living room floor, the television set on cartoons and her toys scattered in front of her. Between him and Greg being around the flat, he figured they could both keep an eye and ear on her.   
They were both in the kitchen doing dishes, Mycroft washing and Greg drying, when a sharp cry came from the living room, followed by a whimper.   
“Shit,” Mycroft swore, ducking out of the kitchen with soap still dripping off his rubber gloves. “Jackie, are you okay?” he asked, running into the adjoining living room.   
“Dada!” Jackie said happily, any sign of distress gone from her face. “Dada, doctor,” she held up the stethoscope in her hands, showing him. It was a child-sized doctor set that John had bought Jackie as a half-joke a few weeks ago. Since then, it had taken the place of honour as her current favourite toy.  
“Yes, very good. Do you have an injury?” he asked, kneeling down beside her.   
“No inj’y,” she answered. “Dada inj’y?”  
“No, love, I don’t have an injury.”  
“Papa inj’y?” she asked, looking behind Mycroft.  
“No, I don’t have an injury either,” Greg said, leaning on the doorframe.   
“Okay,” she said, looking back down at the medical kit spread out before her.   
“But Jackie, you were crying earlier. Why?”  
“No, Dada,” Jackie said, patting him on the face by way of explanation. “Love you, Dada.”  
“Love, you too.” Mycroft, still mildly confused, kissed Jackie on the forehead before standing and going to move back to the kitchen.   
“Love you, Papa,” she said, looking at Greg.  
“Love you too, poppet,” he said, trailing Mycroft back into the kitchen. They finished the dishes without any more incidents and Mycroft moved onto tidying the sitting room while Greg went to make the beds in the guest room.   
“Okay Jackie, time to clean up your toys,” Mycroft said, leaning down and scooping up one of her stuffed animals.   
“Dada, no,” Jackie said as she watched him pick up the animal.   
“Yes, Jackie, Alice and Charlie will be here soon and we need to have your toys cleaned up by then. Okay?”  
“No!” This was now closer to a shriek.  
“Jackie, that is inappropriate behavior. If you do not stop, I will have to put you on the naughty step.”  
“No!” Jackie shrieked again, face crumpling. This was not the first tantrum that Jackie had thrown, but Mycroft could number the times she had had them on one hand.   
“What’s going on?” Greg asked, coming in from the bedroom.   
“I’m not quite sure,” Mycroft answered, looking slightly distressed and confused.   
“No, Dada, no!” Jackie said, standing and stomping her feet.   
“Jackie, stop that right now,” Mycroft said, putting the stuffed animal back on the ground. “How about we draw instead?” he said, trying to sound excited. He had read on one of the many parenting websites that sometimes distracting a child could circumvent an impending tantrum.  
“No!” Jackie sobbed, undeterred. She was standing in the middle of the room, toys scattered about her like a hurricane had passed through. Her tiny fists were clenched and her eyes were closed as sobs wracked her body.   
“Jackie, do you want a hug?” Greg asked gently from beside Mycroft.   
“Papa,” she cried, holding her arms up.   
Greg wordlessly scooped her up, wrapping her in a hug and letting her sob out the rest of her frustration. “There we go,” he soothed, rubbing his hand up and down her back as she calmed. “Now, I believe there was something said about a naughty step.”  
“Papa, no,” Jackie whined, teary eyes staring deeply into his.   
“Nope, no getting out of this one, I’m afraid,” he said gently. “You and Dada are going to sit on the naughty step and figure out why you were upset, okay?”  
Jackie didn’t answer, but her lower lip wobbled.  
“None of that, now go to Dada,” Greg said, handing her over to Mycroft. She went without hesitation, snuggling into Mycroft as he carried her over to the step that went from the front door to the sitting area. Sitting her on his lap, Mycroft leaned down so he could look her in the eye.   
“So?” he asked, looking at her. “What was that about?”  
“Dada,” she responded, touching his face. “Wanted you, wanted hug.” Her voice was still thick from the tears.   
“You wanted a hug from me?”   
“Yes,” she said, doe eyes blinking at him.   
“Oh, Jackie,” he sighed. “Next time, could we use our words to ask for a hug instead?”  
“Yes, Dada,” she said, wrapping her hands around Mycroft’s fingers and looking at them intently.   
“I think a lie down sounds like a good idea right now, don’t you?” Mycroft asked gently. 

“Dada come?” Jackie asked, hands tightening on Mycroft’s fingers.   
“Of course,” Mycroft answered.  
“Hm, okay,” Jackie said, wrapping her arms around Mycroft’s neck. Mycroft stood up, supporting Jackie with a hand under her bum.   
“You’re getting big,” he said into the mop of curls on top of her head. When he turned around, he noticed Greg was standing in the toy-free living room.   
“Thank you,” Mycroft said. “We’re going for a lie down, care to join us?”  
“It would be my pleasure,” Greg said, following them into the bedroom. Mycroft sat Jackie down on their bed and kicked off his trousers, crawling under the blanket. Greg did the same and they pulled Jackie down so she was lying between them. Silently, Greg put his hand on Jackie’s stomach, rubbing gently. They both watched as Jackie’s eyes quickly fell closed.   
“We probably won’t forget nap time in the near future, hey?” Greg whispered to Mycroft.   
“I should hope not,” Mycroft replied with a soft smile. “She truly is formidable when she wants to be.”  
“That’s nothing,” Greg whispered back. “You should have seen the wobblies that Alice and Charlie threw when they were younger. You handled it well, though. Stayed calm.”  
“Yes, but you’re the one who knew to offer comfort.”  
“Because I’m experienced in wobblies, trust me. A few more and you’ll be a pro.”  
“Then I hope I never become a pro,” Mycroft answered. “I have seen more than enough tantrums.”  
Greg chuckled softly. “You may want to give her a snack when she wakes up, too. Just to be sure.”  
“Good idea,” Mycroft answered. He could feel his own eyes starting to drift closed. He tried to force them open, focusing on Greg.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll watch over you. Go to sleep, I’ll wake you in time to greet the children.” Greg smiled adoringly at Mycroft.   
“Thank you, love.”


End file.
